sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πανεπιστήμια Νοτίου Αφρικής
Πανεπιστήμια Νοτίου Αφρικής Universities in South Africa thumb|250px|Τυπικό [[Νότιος Αφρική|Νοτιαφρικανικό Πανεπιστήμιο , Pretoria. ]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Πανεπιστημίων. Κατάλογος Traditional universities *University of Cape Town, (Cape Town) *University of Fort Hare, (Alice), (East London) *University of the Free State, (Bloemfontein) *University of KwaZulu-Natal, (Durban, Pietermaritzburg, Pinetown, Westville) *University of Limpopo, (Polokwane, Ga-Rankuwa) *North-West University, (Mafikeng, Mankwe, Potchefstroom, Vanderbijlpark) *University of Pretoria, (Pretoria) *Rhodes University, (Grahamstown) *University of Stellenbosch, (Stellenbosch) *University of the Western Cape, (Cape Town) *University of the Witwatersrand, (Johannesburg) Comprehensive universities *University of Johannesburg, (Johannesburg) *Nelson Mandela Metropolitan University, (Port Elizabeth) *University of South Africa, (Pretoria - Distance Education) *University of Venda, (Thohoyandou) *Walter Sisulu University for Technology and Science, (Buffalo City, Butterworth, Mthatha, Queenstown) *University of Zululand, (Empangeni) Universities of technology *Cape Peninsula University of Technology, (Bellville, Cape Town) *Central University of Technology, (Bloemfontein, Welkom) *Durban University of Technology, (Durban, Pietermaritzburg) *Mangosuthu Technikon, (Durban) *Tshwane University of Technology (Pretoria) *Vaal University of Technology, (Vanderbijlpark) Other Degree Granting Institutions South African Institutions *CIDA City Campus, (Johannesburg) *Cranefield Institute of Management, (Pretoria) *IMM Graduate School of Marketing *Management College of Southern Africa, (Durban - Distance Education) *Midrand Graduate Institute, (Midrand) *Milpark Business School, (Johannesburg) *South African Military Academy, (Saldanha) *South African Theological Seminary, (Rivonia - Distance Education) *The College of the Transfiguration, (Grahamstown - Contextual Theology) Foreign degrees offered locally *Edinburgh Business School, (Roodepoort) *Henley Management College, South Africa, (Johannesburg) *University of Luton, (through Regent Business School, Durban) *Monash South Africa, (Johannesburg) *University of Southern Queensland, (Distance education; study support centre in Johannesburg) *University of Sedona, (Edenvale) *University of Metaphysics, (Edenvale) Other Educational Institutions *Acsess Business Academy, (Brits, East London, Port Elizabeth, Pretoria - Distance education services as well. *AFDA- South African School of Motion Picture Medium and Live Performance, (Cape Town, Johannesburg) *Assessment College, (Johannesburg) *Bantori Business College, (Johannesburg, Pretoria) *Baptist Theological College of Southern Africa, (Randburg) *Bible Institute of South Africa, (near Cape Town) *Boston City Campus and Business College, (Multi-city campus university) *Boston House School of Design *Business Management Training College, (Johannesburg - Distance Education) *CAMPUS International Hotel School *Central Johannesburg College, (Johannesburg) *Centurion Academy, (Centurion) *College of Modern Montessori, (Johannesburg) *Contemporary Music College, (Pretoria) *Damelin, (Multi-city campus university - Distance education services as well) *Design Academy of Fashion *Design School Southern Africa *Diamond Education College, (Johannesburg) *Durban Computer College, (Durban) *Dunamis Degree Accreditation Association *Education Facilitators, (Randburg) *Ekurhuleni West College, (Multi-campus) *False Bay College, (Bellville, Khayelitsha, Muizenberg, Noordhoek, Tokai) *5th Dimension College of Visual Art, (Johannesburg) *Flavius Mareka FET College, (Kroonstad, Mphohadi, Sasolburg) *George Whitefield College, (Cape Town) *Global School of Business, (Sandton) *Greenside Design Center, (Johannesburg) *Grootfontein College of Agriculture, (Middelburg) *Hampton College, (Durban) *HTA School of Culinary Art, (Johannesburg) *Industries Education & Training Institute (IETI), (Cape Town, Port Elizabeth, Johannesburg) *Inscape Design College, (Johannesburg) *Intec College, (Cape Town - Distance Education) *International Peace University of South Africa *Kaizen Business Education Centre, (Edenvale) *K.I.B Accounting and Computer Training Centre *La Musique, (Paarl) *LearnLogic, (Centurion) *London School of University Studies, (Johannesburg) *Lyceum College, (Johannesburg - Distance Education) *Mancosa *Mukhanyo Theological College *National College of Photography, (Johannesburg, Pretoria) *New World Mission Dunamis International University, (Kroonstad) *Northlink College *Port Elizabeth College, (Port Elizabeth) *Potchefstroom Akademie, (Potchefstroom) *Pretoriase Akademie vir Christelik-volkseie Hoër Onderwys,(Pretoria) *Professional Child Care College *Professional Drafting Services *Salon Magic Academy of Hairdressing, (Durban) *South African Academy for Hair and Skincare Technology, (Potchefstroom) *South African College of Applied Psychology, (Cape Town) *South African College of Herbal Medicine and Health *South African Theological Seminary, (Rivonia - Distance Education) *Southern African Wildlife College, (10km from Kruger National Park) *St. Augustine College, (Johannesburg) Former Universities and Technikons *Bond South Africa (Sandton) *Border Technikon, now part of Walter Sisulu University for Technology and Science *University of the Cape of Good Hope, renamed University of South Africa in 1916 *University of Durban-Westville (Durban), now part of University of KwaZulu-Natal *Eastern Cape Technikon, now part of Walter Sisulu University for Technology and Science *Medical University of South Africa (Ga-Rankuwa), now part of University of Limpopo *University of the North (near Polokwane), now part of University of Limpopo *University of Natal (Pietermaritzburg, Durban), now part of University of KwaZulu-Natal *University of North-West (Mafikeng) (formerly the University of Bophuthatswana), now part of North-West University. *University of Port Elizabeth, (Port Elizabeth), now part of Nelson Mandela Metropolitan University. *Potchefstroom University for Christian Higher Education (Potchefstroom), now part of North-West University. *Rand Afrikaans University (Johannesburg), now part of University of Johannesburg * Technikon SA, now merged with Unisa. *Transvaal University College predecessor of the University of Pretoria and the University of the Witwatersrand *University of Transkei, now part of Walter Sisulu University for Technology and Science *Vista University (multi-city campus university), now merged with other universities. *Technikon Witwatersrand, now part of the University of Johannesburg Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πανεπιστήμιο *Νότιος Αφρική (κράτος) ( = South Africa) *Νότια Αφρική (γεωγραφική περιοχή) ( = Southern Africa) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Universities_in_South_Africa *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *